Hell & Heaven
by Eugge
Summary: Los momentos claves de Luna nueva vista desde el punto de vista de Edward.


**Infierno.**- ¿Tu... no... me quieres? - El dolor se apodero de sus facciones pero no deje que eso alterara mi rostro, aunque me retorcía del dolor ver cuanto daño le hacia.- No. - Metí. Una vez mas mentí. Estaba francamente harto de las mentiras, pero era lo único que podía hacer para salvarla, í mintiendo una y otra vez. algunas cosas eran verdad. Como le de que Alice quería despedirse, o que todo seria como si no hubiera existido. Sentí que si no me iba en ese momento lo echaría todo a perder, no podía soportarlo mas, mis fuerzas se estaban desplomando, no sabia cuanto mas podría resistir sin decirle que era mentira. - Adiós Bella - Mi voz clara y calma hacia que pareciera verdad lo que yo decía.- ¡Espera! - Se tambaleo hasta donde yo estaba, trastabillo. ¿Como podía abandonarla y dejar de protegerla? Era tan frágil, pensar las veces que se caería y se lastimaria sin mi. ¿quien iba a cuidar de ella ahora? No. No lo necesitaba, ella estaría bien sin mi, como estaba antes de que yo apareciera. Antes de que se cayera la sujete de las muñecas. La inmovilicé, no necesitaba sus ataques hormonales ahora, no me ayudarian a despedirme. Su corazón latía alocado y descompasado, bombeando el miedo por todo su cuerpo. Rozé su frente con mis labios. Jamas volvería a sentir su pulso bajo mis labios, jamas volvería a degustar su olor exquisito, no solo el de su sangre, sino su olor también, no el que me daba sed, el que hacia que quisiera besarla, jamas volvería a tenerla en mis brazos, acunarla, cantarle su nana, orla hablar en sueños. Me aparte de estos sentimientos, lo único que tenia que hacer era asegurarme de que siguiera viva.- cuidate mucho - Susurre y cuando cerro sos ojos salí í, corrí a toda velocidad, los ojos me escocían, todo mi ser temblaba y se retorcía de dolor ante la idea de no volver a verla, algo en mi dejaba de funcionar, no sabia con exactitud que era lo que se rompía en mi interior, pero dolía, dolía vi la rama que había adelante, tropecé y caí. Me quede tirado en el suelo, temblando. ¿Que era lo que me pasaba? Jamas había sentido un dolor así en mi vida. Derrepente algo se sacudió en mi interior. desgarrandose. Y entonces supe que era mi corazón, que golpeaba en mi interior, buscando aquello que lo hacia latir, como un pez buscando el mar. no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, mi corazón había revivido con Bella y ahora moría nuevamente. Dolía, dolía insoportablemente. Inesperadamente dejó de luchar para seguir latiendo. Se rindió, no tenia mas oxigeno, no podía segur ardiendo sin su combustible que estaba a kilómetros de distancia dando tumbos por el bosque, buscá tuc. Dos golpes sordos, que dolí.Tuc tuc. Esta ves con menos fuerza, pero dolían mas ... Tuc.... golpes distanciados, sin fuerza, insoportablemente aun mas . Un solo golpe, Demasiado corto, total. Dolor. Todo lo que había a mi alrededor era dolor, pero aun así la vida siguió adelante, incluso en la mas profunda de las negruras, no veía nada, no sentía nada, pero seguía vivo. ¿Acaso esto no iba a cambiar jamas?¿Acaso no saldría nunca mas de este agujero negro sin vida?Me equivoque. Si había algo peor de aquel dolor llamada de Rose me lo había podía creerlo. Tenia que ser mentira. ¡Ella me lo prometió! Me prometió no hacer nada estúpido y arriesgado, me prometió que se cuidaría. No importaba, ya no importaba, ya nada importaba. Me aseguraria de que fuera verdad y entonces iría a Italia, ya no tenia sentido nada, desde un principio nada tuvo sentido. Que estúpido fui al creer que todo volvería la a la casa de Bella, rogando que me atendiera Charlie para no romper mi tono. Nadie tono. tercer tono una hosca voz poco familiar me contesto. Tarde un tiempo en reconocerla, ah si, ese quileute que era amigo de Bella, el nieto de Ephraim Black.- Casa de los Swan - La voz ronca me indico que no debía ser el chico alegre que yo conocia, habia madurado de golpe, vayase a saber porque.- Habla Carlisle Cullen, Puedo hablar con Charlie Swan por favor? - Dije que era Carlisle para no arruinar mi desaparicion.- No esta en casa - Sonó cortante y disgustado. Seguro que no estaba de buen humor.- Donde se encuentra? - No parecía muy dispuesto a darme información.- Se encuentra en el funeral...- Rosalie tenia razón. Colgué el telé obvio que Aro no me iba a matar así porque si. Ya me imaginaba sus peticiones de que me quedara con ellos. Así que ni bien me entere de sus negativas idee miles de planes para que me el día de san Marcos así que habría mucha gente que me viera, y las supersticiones serian mucho mas creíbles. Después de cambiar de opinión miles de veces. (eso debería estar enloqueciendo a Alice) Me decidí por la ultima. Tome esa decisión porque se que de mis cualidades vampiricas era la que mas le gustaba a Bella. Pero eso no importaba después de todo. Ella no me verí saque mi camisa y me oculte en el callejón. Faltaban solo minutos para el mediodía, las campanadas empezaron a don. Una don. Dos don. Tres don. Un grito sobresalió del murmullo de voces. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Cielo. **-¡Edward no! - que dulce sensacion, es como si ella estuviera acá conmigo. Sentí el loco latir de su corazón, sus jadeos, sus pasos corriendo hacia ultima campanada sonó. Y di un paso hacia adelante. Ansioso de que me mataran ya. Sentía el Cielo tan cerca, entonces algo choco contra mi cuerpo. Recocí las formas al instante, estaba en completa sincronía, era como si el año pasado no hubiera existido. La sujete contra mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos lentamente. La miré, sorprendido, todo era igual, la gente, la fiesta, el calor y el sol. Excepto que estaba el el cielo.- Asombroso, Carlisle tenia razón - Si, tenia razón. El cielo existía, yo habia llegado a el, tenia que encontrar la forma de contárselo después. Aprecie esos hermosos ojos chocolate, ella no habia cambiado en nada.- Edward, haz de volver a las sombras. ¡Tienes que moverte! - Me sorprendí. Ella creía que habia riesgo alguno, que podrían verme brillar bajo el sol. Pero si yo ya estaba muerto y en el cielo! Los volturis fueron rapidísimos, tenia que admitirlo.- No puedo creerme lo rápidos que han sido. No he sentido absolutamente nada, son realmente buenos. - Bese su pelo, recite una frase de Romeo - Hules exactamente igual que siempre, así que quizás esto sea el infierno. Y no me importa, me parece bien. - Sabia que no podía ser el infierno, no podía haber ángeles en el infierno. El infierno no era un lugar feliz, y sin embargo yo me sentía feliz.- No estoy muerta ¡y tampoco tu! Por favor Edward tenemos que movernos ¡No pueden estar muy lejos!Que? No entendía. Ella luchaba entre mis brazos y me empujaba hacia las sombras.- ¿ Que estas diciendo?-¡No estamos muertos! Al menos no todavía. Pero tenemos que salir de aqui antes que los volturis...Entonces oí sus pensamientos. Ellos estaban aca, entonces esto no era el cielo, porque ellos estaban vivos, o de ultima no creo que fueran al cielo. Estaba vivo! Y ella también, si ella estaba viva significaba que podían hacerle daño. Volví a pensar con rapidez, ella estaba viva y yo tenia que pensar para arrastre detrás mio y me interpuse entre ella y los volturis. No estaba muerto, pero aun así estaba en el cielo. Tenia mi cielo personal junto a mi. Podía sentirla, podia verla y aunque tuviera a una legión de vampiros reyes frente a mi, sabia que nada volvería a separarme de ella.


End file.
